DOA: Wrath Of The Dragon
by blaze534master
Summary: Based off the game Dragons of Atlantis. Read along through the struggles of leading a city in the unforgiving world where not only creatures and savages seek to destroy everything you care about, but also others who seek even more power.
1. The quest begins

Atlantis. Once a land full of riches and technology of unimaginable power. Dragons of all kinds would roam the skies, creations from the ancients joining them as the land was bountiful, with adventure around every corner. But one day, the Anthropus; servants to the ancients, grew jealous of their power. Slowly, they began to overthrow the golden resign of the ancients, what they may have lacked in raw power, they made up in numbers. The dragons of the ancients were the next to go, while massive creatures, the sheer number of Anthropus were too much for them. Soon, the golden reign was over, and all that was left were the chaotic and burning ruins of the great civilization. But... The Anthropus were not the only servants of the ancients. No, humans, were also part of their servants. Rallied together by a powerful mage, Cassandra, we pushed back the Anthropus, forcing them out. The battle was long and took weeks, but eventually, we had retaken the kingdom. The feeling of success was short lived however, for while we may have saved the kingdom and some of the technology... The dragons weren't as fortunate. While no grown dragons remained, there were still batches of eggs that were scattered all around. Leaders of the human race each took an egg, and scattered throughout Atlantis, eventually bringing the dragons back, new ones being revived every so often as well. Though the Anthropus still roamed Atlantis, exiled from the kingdoms they began to unite once more, under a warlord named Grodz. Camps full of Anthropus had begun to sprout over the lands, fighting over key resource areas with the other kingdoms. When they united to fight against Grodz, we had noticed something peculiar.

Grodz had been hoarding deceased dragon armor. With this new knowledge we had focused our efforts, trying to take back as much armor as we could to return our dragons to their former glory. What a sight it is, seeing a Great dragon covered in ancient armor for the first time, it leaves you breathless. As the kingdoms united so did the Anthropus, even more so than before. Instead of camps, small Anthropus cities were beginning to sprout, they began to push us back once more into a standstill between the two races.

What happens next?

"Well I think we'll have to save that for tomorrow night." I whined as my father laughed and rubbed my head.

"We were getting to the good part!" I pouted curling into the blankets.

"You've got a busy day tomorrow, best you get some sleep." My mother giggled giving me a kiss on the forehead. I sighed but nodded, tomorrow I would get to see the first dragon egg from our Great Dragon. I was extremely excited about it, but I was also very tired.

"Goodnight son, you'll get to see it in the morning." I yawned and curled even tighter, my mother blowing out the candle in my room as they quietly left. I looked through my window, and took one last look at the moon before sleep began to take me.

* * *

Primus sighed softly as he walked with his wife, Dawn, away from their sons room.

"He's really excited." Dawn said smiling.

"I know... but it pains me with what we're going to do to him later." Primus sighed, dreading the day.

"Don't dwell on that now, we have ten years. He'll be ready."

"I know he will but... The thought of him not... It just doesn't sit well with me." Dawn kisses her husband on the cheek.

"He'll be fine you big softie. Now come on, you've had a long day too, off to bed!" Primus chuckled as he was pushed through the dim hallway to their chambers. Something told him however there wasn't going to be much sleep tonight.

* * *

I woke up that day feeling more excited than I had ever been. Knowing you'd get your own dragon would make anyone feel that way. I rushed out of bed, not even caring to change my clothes or brush my teeth. I ran straight to my mother and fathers room, asking if we could go see. They were tired but agreed to take me down to see the new egg. I remember it like it was yesterday, the sun was so warm and bright, not a cloud in the sky. The guards smiled as they saw me rush past, my parents walking slowly behind. Emerald, the city's Great Dragon, was curled up in the center of the dragons keep. Though it wasn't really what you would expect with a name like that. It was very open, with healthy grass and the occasional flower patches all around the center. It was closed off from the rest of the castle by large pillars all around, too big for her to fit through, but the open roof made it simple for her to fly out and protect the city, or go for a stroll whenever she felt like.

Emerald, like her namesake, is a serene green and her scales shine in the sun. Her body was massive, bigger than a house, and it always made me feel ecstatic. Though I would be lying if little eight year old me didn't feel some fear looking up at her massive form. When my parents finally arrived is when she actually moved. She sniffed my father for a second before revealing a small egg, no bigger than I was at the time. It was a nice smooth red, the baby dragon inside barely visible, moving slightly. I'll never forget what my father told me that day.

"It's yours now son, you're going to be an important man in the future." I Didn't really pay him any attention at the time. I was just so excited to have my own dragon that it kinda glossed over.

Of course... That was ten years ago...

* * *

Present day: Atlantis; City state of Rune.

Current Ruler: Blaze Masterson. Age: 18. Time: 2:30 P.M.

"Bit young to be registering for the arena and battleground no?" The clerk asked me as she looked over my information.

"Gotta start early." Was my simple reply. She looks at me over the papers.

"You know the moment you sign up you're going to be a target now right?" I simply smiled.

"I look forward to it." She sighs but stamps the papers.

"Your generals and troops will be able to compete tomorrow, we'll send workers to build a station so your troops don't have to travel so far." I nodded in thanks. She ripped off the front page and handed me the rest. "Good luck." I waved as I left the small building.

Outside there were hundreds of other rulers, some just signing up for the arena, others prepared to compete in today's challenge. The arena was something relatively new to Atlantis, created by Cassandra, a powerful Mage, master of the ancients blue energy. She explained how the arena worked a bit, but not how she did it. Basically, leaders can send their troops to the arena to battle without risk of death, then rankings are given from wins and losses, prizes given out, the higher ranking the better the prize. She also took the liberty to help troops move exclusively to the arena instantly by having warp gates installed at a city.

The arena itself is massive, enough to easily fit multiple dragons inside with room to spare for the actual battles. Truly a marvel and a show of dedication to those who built it.

Besides the number of rulers there were thousands of troops of all kinds. Battle dragons soared slowly over head, their large armored forms shining in the morning sun. Their smaller cousins, swift strike dragons zipped past and circled the arena. Fire mirrors pulled by giant boars, lightning cannons and even the deadly Lava Jaws lumbered past towards the arena, and that was only to name a few.

It was all very breathtaking to say the least, seeing so many different types of soldiers in one place. I was taken out of my admiration by a hand clasping my shoulder. I turned around to see a young woman about in her mid twenties giving me a friendly smile.

"You're new here I take it?" She asked. She stood about five foot eight inches, her blonde hair shone brightly in the sun.

"Yeah, and you are?" I asked brushing her hand off my shoulder. She didn't seem to take any offense to that, still smiling.

"Vespero. Not sure if you're familiar with alliances, but we're always looking for new members, wether to help them grow, or to help us grow. Feel free to accept or decline the offer, just know we're here to help." She offered a tightly woven scroll.

"Thanks... I'll give it some thought." I said taking it and tucking it away. She simply nodded and waved as she made his way towards the arena, likely looking for more recruits. I huffed, an alliance wasn't a terrible idea, but you had to be careful nowadays who you trusted. One of the biggest alliances, Immortal, was recently taken down from the inside out, spies from other alliances had taken refuge for years, playing the waiting game and gaining knowledge. It took three different alliances spies and then a full scale invasion to take them down. Even so a few Immortal members are around, but they're nowhere near their previous power.

"Gotta be careful around here." I made my way further from the arena and the arriving troops towards the docks where my transport and advisor waited for me.

"Everything went smoothly I assume?" Daedalus asked. He was an older man covered in royal blue robes lined in gold, a very technologically infatuated man but a wise one nonetheless. I climbed into the armored airship, it set off as soon as I was safely aboard.

"Everything went fine. It's incredible how much we still need to grow. The hint of the armies that some rulers have makes me shudder with excitement." I said with a smirk. He simply sighed.

"Please don't be picking fights already. The Giants clan living nearby has just agreed to ally with us, the first hundred are already undergoing military training. It won't be long until we've finally added them to our armies."

"Good. Even one giant aided by a squadron or so of Battle dragons should be enough to take down the Anthropus camp at our borders, no?"

"About that. I believe it would be in our best interest to gather the healing pools a bit more before we plan a strike, in case we do lose anyone in the raid." I hummed but nodded.

"Very well, once the wall is finished repairing, send the builders and mages to make two more of them. We can enhance them later. What of our research on medicines? Is that going well?" We continued to discuss how everything was progressing at the city until we had arrived at the dock near the castle.

"I bid you farewell for now, there are still things I must attend to." With a bow Daedalus left my side, most likely heading down towards the city to his precious science center. I shook my head with a smile, my father was right to send him with me. In a short eight months, we had turned a struggling town into a growing city. From where I stood I was just able to see some of the farther homes and garrisons from the castle, the sentinel tower built close to our wall, peaking over the mighty barricade. Well... Mighty may not have been the best word, but we were working hard to make it so. Farms and other resource producing facilities rested just outside the walls, not something I thought was very advantageous but there were already a few built there. It was best to keep it so before expanding more.

"It went smoothly?" I turned and smiled.

"Yes, it did, I felt as giddy as a child seeing so many soldiers there." Eris smirked and stood at my side. She was covered head to toe in armor, her helm made reminiscent of our great dragons horns, her long black hair spilling out from the back of it. She was our head general, recruited from once being a mercenary, a master tactician who I'm glad to have at my side.

"You sure you weren't just excited for a taste of battle? You're a fool to desire that you know." I simply laughed.

"I know. However if our strength can be proven in the arena, we have less to fear no?"

"We have more to fear fool, the stronger will come to test us, while others will come for our heads to prove themselves, but if we can garner the right attention, we would have less to fear. Don't go shouting our standings to everyone either understand?" She glared up at me, she was five inches shorter than I. Not very intimidating but I nodded either way. "Good, you're stopping by the garrison tomorrow right? A strong ruler is an inspiration to their troops."

"Always, care to get something to eat? I'm starving from the trip."

She huffed. "You're always hungry. Fine." Not only was she a general she was a good friend, we'd become rather close over the months. She pushed herself hard, the soldiers under her control even harder.

"How are the Giants coming along?" She scoffs.

"Slow, slower than I'd like. While their raw power is incredible they can't seem to get into any sort of formation except for the simple phalanx. It'll be a handful but I'll get it through their thick skulls."

"Hey be nice, it's good to have them at our side."

"You're too nice! I don't know what you were thinking going to meet them yourself! I was about to order a full on attack when their leader grabbed you in their hand!"

"I didn't know you cared so much." She punched me for teasing her, I laughed as I rubbed my shoulder.

"Yeah well without you I doubt the people would listen to us. I guess... You being too nice has its perks..." She huffed.

"You scare the kids, that's why." I laughed. She glared at me again. It wasn't long until we made it to the dining room within the castle. I had made it a case that I had wanted the heads of certain departments to eat with me so we could discuss things better. We had settled on lunch, a few wanting dinner to be reserved for their families, which I understood fully. For now it was just going to be me and Eris, along with whoever was bringing the food.

"So what's on the dinner menu? Or is it a surprise?" She asked removing some of her armor so she could eat easier.

"Its always a surprise with Maria. But it's always good."

"I hear that." It wasn't long before a servant brought us both our meal. While I was raised as royalty, I had been fed the most exotic of foods. Coming here and seeing what most of the citizens ate, I decided I would do the same. The meal was a few pieces of well cooked chicken, covered in a tasty and spicy sauce. A few vegetables were scattered around the plate, not fully to my liking but I ate them anyway.

Maria, the head chef, out of three; was picked from a small restaurant in what used to be the city slums. She never had enough to care for her family or good ingredients to cook. However when she got her hands on decent produce it tasted amazing. She said the secret was love and hard work but I think she's a Mage. I do eat a bit better than my citizens but I try to keep in touch with them as much as possible. Listening to them whenever there is a problem and doing my best to help.

The meal was eaten in relative silence, Eris finishing before me.

"Well thank Maria for the meal, but I should get going, busy day tomorrow." I nodded and waved as she left. I finished my meal shortly after she left, leaving the plate and fork there for a servant to clean up. With that done I retreated to my chambers for the rest of the day. From the loft of my room, I was able to fully look over my city. The homes and stores, the garrisons and rookery. Even the farms outside the wall. My favorite part however, was the adolescent dragon curled up a small ways away.

Scarlet, the Great dragon given to me as a child. She was the sight to behold when she stood. However right now she looked cute curled in and sleeping. She was still very big dangerous and deadly, but she's adorable. After about an hour of looking out at the dawn, turning into night, sky, I returned inside and started up a warm shower. My clothes were far from the normal noble outfit. There were no flowing robes of gold, no flashing garbs. Merely simple yet effective reinforced cloth. The base colors were purple and red, a bit of royal colors mixed in but they were something more akin to what a soldier would wear. The pants were a bit thicker cloth, sturdier and heavier but comfortable enough to be able to do my daily routine. Last to go were a pair of simple yet heavy fingerless gloves. With all my clothes gone I hoped in, the warm water soothing me slowly. Nothing special was with my shower, it was solely for utility. Once done, I stepped out and stood over the sink, looking into the mirror. Red eyes looked back at a face of tanned skin. Some say my jaw is somewhat strongly built, but I never truly understood what that meant. My hair was as red as my eyes and spiky, with a single spike of hair hanging over my right eye.

I was tired and dried myself off, covering myself with a towel afterwards as I opened the door to my chambers. Yawning I fell onto my bed, not needing to go under the covers due to the warm night air. Slowly, I began to fall asleep.

* * *

I woke as the sun shone in my face, waking me slowly. I groaned, rubbing my eyes to [try and clear my cloudy vision. "Busy day today." I grunted getting out of bed. Taking care of my normal morning routine, getting dressed, brushing teeth, etcetera; I made my way back down towards the dining room. My home wasn't overly decorated and could be described as rather bland. The only real thing I had for decorative purposes was a painting of me and my parents on my eighteenth birthday. Before they sent me away. Breakfast was already waiting for me, Maria was a godsend that's for sure.

A plate of fresh bread and meats waited for me, still it was wonderfully prepared and laid out. I laid out today's plans in my head as I ate.

The flavor and texture was music to my taste buds, I was usually ravenous in the mornings so I finished quickly. My stomach now full and energy rising it was time to go about my day. First things first, wake Scarlet. Now here's a thing about my little sweetheart, she doesn't like being woken by anyone except me. The first time I had sent a guard to do it he almost lost his life, with that lesson learned I've had to do it myself every morning. Her keep was very close to the castle, built on raised ground for easy access and a short trip.

Walking out into the brisk morning air with the sun casting it's warmth and glow onto the sleeping form of Scarlet. She was already larger than our battle dragons at eight years of age, her red scales shimmering in the morning light was a beautiful sight. Eight guards were stationed to watch over her, mostly to keep her entertained than actually guarding her. I waved to them as I passed into the field, they saluted back.

"Scarlet sweetie, time to wake up!" I cooed. Her large form shifted but did not get up. Chuckling I walked closer until I was at her head. Here her scales became smaller and changed from red to orange to yellow; her horns were an orange yellow hue, along with the small feather like spines going down her neck. Patting her nose horn I began to tickle under her chin.

"Wake up little one!" She did with a snort, wriggling underneath my attack and rolling in the grass. I laughed, she was under my mercy. I stopped after a minute and let her stand to her full glory. She easily dwarfed me, her shoulders were already more than twice my height, her head reaching higher another half of my body length.

She gave me a quick nuzzle before yawning loudly. I smiled and patted her leg.

"Come on now Scarlet, or you'll be late for your morning patrol, you don't want to miss playtime do you?" Her orange eyes widened before she spread her huge wings. Using all four of her limbs she leapt into the air, her wings doing the rest as she flew high into the sky. I was buffeted by the wind she created but was more than used to it, able to stand without falling to the ground. I could hear her roar as she made her way to the rookery, some of the smaller dragons waiting for her.

"A big softie she is sir." A guard said walking up to me.

"Aye, Eris says the same about me. Guess that's where she got it from, you may take your leave until she returns. I'll be outside the wall for a short time today, sound the horn to let them know I'm coming for a horse."

"Understood." He signaled to another guard and a horn was blown, shortly after another could be heard, signaling my horse would be ready soon.

"Carry on."

* * *

Horses were useful animals, but didn't quite have the raw power as other creatures we had access too, used mostly for short travel around the city than hauling carts of supplies. Within the hour I was crossing a side exit of the wall and heading down to check the farmers, running a quick inspection. Arriving at one of the larger farms I was greeted by the head farmer, an older man with a large family, he had been here long before I was born.

"Otis, good to see you, how's everything looking down here?" I smiled getting off my horse. He gave a small smile back, wrinkling his tanned face even more.

"To be honest pretty good, though we've been having a small problem with pests here and there, we've been taking care of it. The bigger problem is this ole farm of mine is starting to run down, she's in need of a bit of a helping hand." I nodded and looked around. It seemed fine but there were bits of wear and tear all around if you looked hard enough, the wooden water wheel was starting to rot away, wood fences in shambles here and there. Small things that added up.

"I'll have workers assist you soon, the other farmers meeting daily quotas?"

"Yes siree, a couple surpassing it too. Had to send the longer lasting stuff to the vault." I smiled at that.

"Good to hear, if no one has arrived in a week send a message, I'll personally lead some workers to help." He nodded gratefully before waving as I left to see the mines.

* * *

I was outside the walls for three hours. Brutus had reported that the mines were fine and stable, wanting conformation to expand again, I had agreed but not before making sure that no one would be harmed expanding deeper. He assured me that it was perfectly safe. Next was the quarry, Mason had a few problems with the rails and carts they used to move larger stones. I told him I would take care of it soon, he seemed pleased and did not report anything else. Last was the lumber mill. Jenny reported a large termite infestation, making most of the wood useless. This resulted in me having to order a few of the adolescent armored transport beasts to be brought in and have a snack. They were related to ant eaters, the hoard of them clearing out lumber mills of their infestation quickly. They were still at it as I returned to the inner walls of the city.

I stopped by a small tavern to eat before I continued to the main garrison. Once there, Eris was in the middle of training our new giant soldiers. She noticed me enter and told them to take a break.

"You're late." She spat.

"Fiesty, looks like it's under control here." I teased. She growled before nodding her head to the head of the giant tribe, who was one of the recruits for battle.

"He's keeping up with the others in terms of his physical ability, but in terms of battle strategy he's much quicker. I've had to resort to him helping me teach the others."

"Working together is good, it'll be easier for us to get along." I said walking over to the head giant.

"Hauntzer, you're keeping in good shape I see." Hauntzer was three times my size, the same as our fully grown battle dragons. His dark brown hair was trimmed out of his face, along with what remained of his scraggly beard. He was pushing two hundred years old but looked no older than thirty. His old pelted clothes were replaced with sturdier and more protective leather and hide mixed clothing. He smiled at my remark.

"Masterson, your she devil pushes us hard, but I understand the need." He said taunting Eris. I laughed and nodded.

"That she does, I am grateful that you agreed to join us. Are the homes to your liking?" He nodded.

"We do not need much, but I am eternally grateful for all that you have supplied. My offer still stands for more to help outside the wall. Your farms, quarry, and lumber mill could have much greater haul."

"With time, unfortunately you still scare some of my citizens, when they are more accustomed to you I will gratefully accept your offer."

"Shame, though it cannot be helped. Some ask when they will see battle, they are tired of learning these useless strategies. They are young and wish to prove themselves, I do not wish for them to be harmed, but is there a way to show them that our strength may not be enough?" I smirked and nodded.

"You are in luck, we were recently accepted into the arena. Builders of high caliber will be here tomorrow to build the arena entrance. They will see battle then, let them know. Also tell them if they fail they'll be cleaning up after the transports." He laughed at that.

"Aye, I will tell them."

"Alright everyone back to positions! We still have daylight to burn!" Eris shouted, capturing the Giants attention.

"Good luck." I laughed as some grumbled before getting into position. "See you at dinner? It was moved later today." She simply nodded as she shouted orders. I stayed within the garrison, finding some of the more 'human' soldiers. I had begun training with them, I wasn't as fit but I kept at it.

"Graff. What are you gonna make me do today?" I asked stretching. Graff was in his mid thirties, he was a battle tested man. He had a couple scars on his face and his hair had white hairs flecking it, most likely from stress.

"Same as them. Keep up." I smiled and fell in line, most of the men were a bit larger than me in terms of height but bigger in terms of muscle mass.

"Ready to start!?"

* * *

On my ride back to the castle my body ached a bit. I wasn't used to how hard the soldiers were pushed, and couldn't quite keep up but I did my best. I was going back with a few new bruises, but I was getting better. I was able to last ten seconds in a practice sword fight with the conscripts now.

Dropping the horse off at the stables I had to deal with the most dreaded portion of my day. The stairs. Always the bloody stairs. My legs ached as I huffed climbing the long stone staircase back to my home. What felt like hours of torturous climbing was only a few moments of discomfort in reality. My muscles still trembled from the strain. I still had a bit of time to shower and get clean before the others showed up for dinner. Before that however I popped into the kitchen to sneak a peak on what Maria was cooking. The second I peeked around my hand was smacked by a wooden spoon. I yelped and jumped back, rubbing my hand.

"No peaking! You wait like the others!" Maria was waving the spoon at me with a smile on her face, I stuck my tongue out at her and laughed.

"Doing good are we?"

"Always, I'm making your favorite dessert for tonight."

"Thanks, nothing like a bit of sweets to go with discussing the plans for the city." I chuckled.

"Now go shower! You smell like a barn." I sighed but turned to continue to my room.

* * *

When I was done and had arrived at the dining room, Daedalus and Eris were already there and seated, making small talk. Daedalus was also tinkering with something new on the table, a hint of blue energy glowing within.

"Don't burn down the table with that thing." I huffed taking my own seat.

"I'm not so careless as to bring something dangerous here... Again..." Eris giggled earning her a glare from the older man.

"We are waiting for Torr again it would seem." I said watching the older man tinker with his device.

"He's a big family man, you know how he is. He'll be here though, the resource girl isn't here either. Though you've always been more lenient with here haven't you?" She teased.

"Yes, yes, tease me all you want Eris. I have a soft spot for her and we all know this."

"You also have a few more soft spots from where you got beat today." She broke into laughter, Daedalus even joining in with a soft chuckle.

"You're too soft to join in battle, no disrespect meant." I looked up and saw the head of construction, a real mountain of a man. Torr, he had seen many days in the unforgiving elements, even a few in battle from the various faded scars he had. He was wearing a simple wool top, seeming to be brand new from the lack of stains. Thick pants with a small pouch around his waist, they were a bit dirty, mostly of horse hair.

"To be fair i'm getting a bit better. And at least i'm trying." I huffed like the child I was compared to him. He chuckled deeply.

"Yes, the fact that you aspire to train with your soldiers is more than the snobs born into wealth ever do. SO! I was told today there would be something more interesting as topic of discussion." He sat across from me.

"There is, however we have one more to wait for." Right as I said that the last member ran in.

"Sorry! Sorry I'm late!" She was a frazzled young girl, younger than Eris and much smaller, barely five feet tall. Sky, the person in charge of monitoring our resources and gold income. Her clothing was made of softer fabric and very frilly. A cute little blue and white shirt accompanied by a black skirt. Her long brown hair was in tangles from whatever was stressing her out now. As she sat down servants came out and placed the trays of food Maria had prepared.

We began discussing simple things, like how the construction was going, how our resource production looked, if our troops and citizens had enough food. Once the meal was winding down the conversation began taking a more serious tone.

"I highly suggest we take them up on their offer of allying with them. Having others to rely upon if anything were to happen could secure our cities stability." Daedalus had even stopped fiddling with his creation to talk to me. He was very serious about this. I closed my eyes to think.

"How much do you know about them?" I asked. I heard him pull out a scroll.

"They currently have sixteen members, most in very high standings. Their overlord, a woman named Vesna. She leads with an iron will, she's attracted much attention from other overlords of high caliber, so much so that they fear her to some extent. We'd be on their radar but I feel the reward outweighs the risk."

"You've done some research... We'll do it then. Sky, Eris, have the transports loaded with any resources we can spare, let's make a good first impression to keep on her good side. I don't want this to backfire."

"Understood." Eris nodded.

"Y-yes sir!" Sky squeaked. I stood.

"I'll send a dragon on the morrow, with a message of acceptance and of our gift in thanks. I suggest we all get rest in preparation of their response, be it good or bad." They all nodded and stood, each going their separate ways. Heading back to my room I huffed, hoping that nothing would go awry with out first attempt at making powerful allies.


	2. Duties of a ruler

The next morning came faster than I was prepared for. Eris had wanted to come along, but I had to order her to stay in case the worst case scenario had happened. She didn't like it but agreed. The swift strike dragon had returned at midnight with the response from Vesna herself, saying she was pleased and that the gift was unnecessary but appreciated. It would take up to four days to get there and return, possibly longer if she wished to speak with me. Daedalus joined me in case that happened, my adviser would be necessary at my side if we were to discuss anything drastic she would need me to do as part of her alliance.

Along with the armored transports hauling supplies, I had a few squadrons of battle dragons soaring overhead, watching for ambush. Hopefully they would be all the defense we needed on this trip. I wasn't planning on loosing a single soldier, I would fight myself if it came to it.

* * *

Two days later we had arrived at Vesnas city. I'll be honest I was intimidated a bit by the sheer size of it. The fully fortified walls dwarfed my own, it was humbling in a way to see how much stronger she was, and how much I had to go before I could catch up. The bridge leading toward the front gate was more than wide enough for all of the armored transports to be lined up sideways and still fit through. The battle dragons had to fly lower, some resting on the ground as we waited for the gates to open. Eventually a horn sounded and the large stone gate parted sideways. Behind the gate was someone waiting beside what appeared to be a Storm drake, covered in armor but with no helm. We moved forward with me at the front, I was a bit nervous but kept my outward appearance calm.

"We're here on the acceptance of the alliance, we come bearing gifts!" I shouted. They waved us over, as we got closer I could make out better details. A woman with long fiery hair, almost as red as mine. A general, one of extremely high caliber. Fitting considering who was the ruler here, power attracts power.

"Masterson correct? I'll be taking you to Vesna, your soldiers will remain until departure. They'll get to rest at a nearby garrison."

I nodded and once close enough, hopped off the transport, followed slowly by Daedalus. The older man wasn't too keen on breaking his knees from a risky jump. "Who might you be if you don't mind me asking?" I extended my hand outwards. She took it in an iron grip, a strong woman indeed.

"Nova, he is coming with you?" she pointed to Daedalus.

"He's my adviser, yes he will be joining us if that is not a problem." She shook her head and whistled. Two more Storm drakes appeared at her side, they were even bigger up close. You could see the muscles rippling underneath their scales, their armor was also captivating to look at. Green and dark blue, tougher than the armor the transports had on.

"I'm not much of a rider, I hope I don't fall." Daedalus mumbled seeing the saddles on the drakes.

"He'll be fine, they can carry eggs on their back without them falling off and breaking. As long as you don't try and jump off you'll be fine." She said with a smirk.

"Let's not keep her waiting then shall we?" I said moving towards a drake. It sniffed me before lowering itself. I felt like more of a child, hoping onto the large beast and admiring every aspect of it. It was so cool.

"Yah!" Nova ordered. The drakes took off at a speed that would make a horse look like a snail. I laughed giddily, enjoying the rush. I wasn't able to pay much attention to the city because of how much fun I was having, but from the few glimpses I was able to capture. It was much bigger than mine, so many shops and large buildings, people walking around happily, some watching as we whizzed past. Though there were a few traces of poverty, that or an orphanage was letting their children roam around the city. Either way everything was generally happy, it was such a bright atmosphere in this city. I was so caught up in my excitement I didn't notice we were already there, Nova shouted to get my attention.

"Sorry what?" I asked her, blushing a bit.

"We're here, off the drake please." I hopped off the Storm drake and realized something. We were all in a shadow. Looking up  
I finally noticed the massive castle that was Vesna's home.

"Whoa." Was all I could say, dragons soared freely around the spire of the castle, a few walking or resting atop the huge building.

"Takes forever to clean the dragon shit, let's get in before a stray piece lands on us." She didn't sound like she was joking so we hurried in after her. The inside was extremely well furnished and decorated. Paintings of all kinds line the hallway, some portraits and other beautiful scenery.

"Where would Vesna be at this time?" I asked admiring her home.

"She should be eating right now, we'll be there shortly." Nova led the way to Vesnas dining room, where we found her indulging on a variety of exotic foods. Nova stood at her side, letting her know of our arrival.

"The gifts were not necessary, but I appreciate the time you took to meet me face to face." I nodded.

"It was my pleasure." She popped a piece of delicious looking meat in her mouth before motioning for us to sit. Daedalus and I sat without question, immediately two servants presented us with a meal, full of meats and exotic fruits.

"Eat, you must be starving." I gave her my thanks as I began eating. It was glorious, the exotic spices and seasoning mixed in to such a bold new experience! I was rocked to my core as I ate, struggling to keep my manners in check.

"These are very... Extravagant meals." I said taking a moment to drink. I coughed a bit finding it was alcoholic.

"That one not to your liking?" She asked.

"N-no! It's not that it's just... I don't usually drink and it caught me a bit off guard." She nodded.

"I forget how old you are, care to enlighten me?"

"Eighteen ma'am." Her eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"You were born into leadership yes?"

"Yes I was, I've been in charge for about half a year now."

"Quick learner. Let me get to it then. You are not all that powerful yet, but you will grow. It is my job, as well as the other members of this alliance to make sure that you grow until you can defend yourself, as well as provide troops for when battle appears. As of now I won't call upon you for very dangerous missions, aside from the occasional scouting. Your job for now is to get stronger. How many dragons do you have?"

"I have twenty thousand battle dragons trained and ready, along with ten thousand or so Swift strike dragons." She waved her hand.

"I meant in terms of your great dragon, do you have any others or simply your great dragon." I was a bit confused.

"I only have Scarlet." Vesna hummed in thought.

"Your army is fine for now, but work on acquiring the other elemental dragons, until you have at least three. Your army will have a large boom from then on." I nodded, unsure of how to get them but too afraid to ask. Thankfully Daedalus bailed me out.

"If I may ask, how are we to acquire these other elemental dragons? I have not come across any knowledge of this in my time."

"You can find their crests at wilds they once inhabited, get enough and they'll fuse together into an egg when placed on an alter. Once the egg is formed, a special... Surprise awaits behind your castle. If you care to see what I am talking about, follow me." Vesna stood from the table and motioned for me to follow.

I followed without question, my curiosity gaining a massive foothold. She led me deeper into her home, until we reached a large circular room, massive decorated curtains were on the far end of the room.

"Nova, if you would?" Nova went behind a curtain and pulled a rope, causing both to slowly slide apart. A beautiful sky was on the other side, it was so clear.

"Go right up to the window." I walked forward, unsure of what I was to see. But when I saw it, my jaw dropped. Behind the castle was a large body of water, it was the same for mine along with my parents, but what I did not have, was four other large islands jutting from the waters. In the center of each was a dragon, the islands matching their elemental type. Water, earth, fire... The last I was not too certain, it reminded me of a jungle.

"This is... Incredible."

"Takes hard work. But soon, your home will look like this too." I felt her hand on my shoulder and I looked at the older woman in excitement.

"I won't let you down." She smiled at that.

"I doubt you will. Feel free to explore, though I'm sure you'll be needed back soon."

"Yes, yes. I can't be gone too long, though I could spare an hour for... Research." By research I meant playing around with dragons for an hour.

It was time to return all too soon for me. But it was necessary. The ride back was spent in excitement, there was so much I needed to do! Here was so much I was going to do! We had made it back in the early morning, Daedalus was exhausted but I was too excited to be tired. Climbing to the very top of the armored transport I whistled as loud as I could.

"Scarlet!" I shouted. I heard her roar, a few moments later she appeared atop the wall. I waved to her, and she dived towards me, snatching me up in her large claws. I laughed as she climbed high into the air, flying over the wall, towards the castle. When she landed she started sniffing and licking me. I laughed hard.

"Ok! Ok! I missed you too!" I hugged her as best I could. She rolled onto her back and wiggled on the grass. I knew exactly what she wanted so I climbed on top of her, positioning myself on her chest. I started scratching around, causing her to snort smoke. I laughed at how cute she was being. We were like this for a bit until Eris came running.

"Blaze! Stop playing and tell us what happened!" Scarlet snarled but I patted her snout.

"It's ok, I'll be back later ok?" She nodded and waited for me to get off before rolling back to her stomach. "Everyone already there?" I asked.

"Yeah, except for Daedalus, he passed out."

"Of course he did. Come on then." We headed back inside the castle at a quick pace. She tried to pry at what happened, but I told her to wait like the others. Once there Torr and Sky stood.

"What happened!?" Sky shouted. Torr held out his hand to tell her to calm down.

"What she meant was, What happened?!" I sat down and smiled at them both.

"Thanks for worrying about me, everything went fine. We talked a bit, ate. We didn't manage to piss her off."

"But..?" Eris pried. I got a bit more serious as I explained what was expected of us, as well as the massive difference in military might. Eris' eyes widened at the mention of Nova, but I didn't think much of it. I also told them of how massive the city was, as well as the walls. Torr whistled at that.

"It was incredible, we need to improve." Torr and Eris nodded.

"How?" Sky asked.

"We do all we can to speed up production, training, and construction. When Daedalus wakes I'll have an assignment ready for him. We're going to expand the city as well." Sky's eyes widened.

"You don't mean..?" I nodded.

"You're going to bring me all of them, the sooner we advance the better. Eris, send scouts to nearby Anthropus camps, find which ones have dragon armor. Scarlet will be joining us on the front lines."

"Yes sir." I stood up.

"You all have your assignments, I will come by throughout to speed things up." The three of them nodded as they left. I sighed. So much to do. If Daedalus hadn't heard about the elemental dragons, it wasn't very likely we'd have anything on them. We'd learn as we gathered them.

However first things first, I needed a shower, and some fresh clothes. I'd have to look into upgrading the armored transports, they aren't very comfortable. Wouldn't want anyone having permanent back problems from traveling with them.

Once I was nice and clean with fresh clothes, I went down to the science center to check on Daedalus. Sure enough he was awake, but he wasn't tinkering. Instead he was talking to Alice. She was of a special kind, she had a strong connection to all types of dragons, as such she was head of the rookery. She had auburn hair with brown eyes, her skin was darker than mine. She wore minimal cloth clothing, instead preferring clothing made of dragon scales, which she makes herself.

"What's all this?" I asked joining them.

"Trying to get any information I can about the elemental dragons sir." Daedalus said. Alice nodded.

"They are spoken of in legend, one attribute of theirs can dwarf the Great Dragons'."

"Such as?"

"Well, the Earth Dragon, when mature, can become a mountainous behemoth which is neigh impervious to harm. The Fire Dragons' flames are so powerful they can turn mountains to puddles. Need I go on?" I shook my head.

"Do you know how to find their crests?"

"No, unfortunately I do not. However I do feel we'll know them when we see it, but there is also something else we need."

"Oh? What would that be?" I asked.

"Scarlet. We'll need her, with her we have a much better chance at finding the crests. Her sense of smell should be more attuned to them than the other dragons."

"... That could be a problem, especially if there are large amounts of Anthropus. I don't want Scarlet hurt."

"That is why you're having Daedalus research any possible camps that contain dragon armor no? With the armor she will have no concern with the Anthropus." My mouth felt a bit dry.

"Yeah... She'll... be fine..." I wasn't too keen on having Scarlet go to battle. She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"She will be fine. Ok? Scarlet is a big girl, and she can take care of herself, she's meant to defend the city. You can't shelter her forever." I sighed.

"Yeah... I know. She's a tough one her... Alright. As soon as Daedalus finds armor we're going to find those crests."

"Yes sir, I will work with as much quickness as I can muster." Daedalus said with conviction.

"Alright, let's get to work. Thank you for your insight Alice, I appreciate it all." I said before leaving. I am worried about Scarlet, perhaps too much. But she's my baby, I've raised her ever since I first saw her egg. I don't want her hurt. But I know it's going to be a necessity, which I absolutely hate. But, if what they say is true about dragon armor, I know she'll be more than fine on her own. I wanted to be with her, I headed back home to spend the night with Scarlet.

* * *

Scarlet hummed, I was lying against her warm belly. I felt happy and content with her by my side. She was huge, and still growing. I was excited to see her in shining armor, it would be a sight to behold alright. I scratched her belly, causing her back leg to kick.

"Why are you so adorable Scarlet?" I asked looking up at the night sky. She simply looked back at me and let off a soft growl. I chuckled and enjoyed the clear night sky. "Excited to have new friends? We'll get them soon, you're gonna have to play the big sister role. You'll need to teach them what you know."

She roared lowly and breathed a bit of flame. Her body grew a little hotter, she was nervous.

"Don't be nervous, you'll always be my little girl you know that right?" She craned her neck closer, allowing me to rub her nose. She rumbled and lied back down. I yawned and cuddles with her, I would sleep out here tonight. It was a warm night, and if anything happened she would cover me with a wing to keep me warm.

"Night Scarlet..." She rumbled in response. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up next to scarlet. She was lying on her stomach, keeping watch over me.

"Morning, worried about me?" I asked yawning. She paws at the ground and nuzzles me. "I'll take that as a yes." I smiled hugging her back. "Well I better go get cleaned up, I'll see you in a bit alright?" Growling she stood up and shook herself, preparing for her morning patrol.

"Right, see you." I left her, heading back inside to get cleaned up. It was a quick shower, and once I had some fresh clothes on I was ready to get on with a busy day. Thankfully there was already food waiting for me, I needed to get out and around the city quickly today. The first stop would be at the vault, I needed a select few, 'resources' that would aid heavily in our building and research. I barely payed any attention to the food I ate, and before I knew it I was done eating.

Getting up I headed outside and whistled as loud as I could. Sure enough Scarlet roared in the distance, she was halfway done with patrol. She would be done by the time I arrived at the vault, hopefully Sky was ready.

* * *

As it would turn out sky was not ready in the least. She was not the only one working with the resource numbers and trying to help people get what they needed, but she was the best at what she did, which meant more wanted her for help. There were multiple crates filled with stone and metal moving out, all piled in a cart carried by two Bulls. There were probably a hundred or so people in Sky's line alone who were asking for more materials to build. Weaving to the front the shouts had quieted, I waved.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, I need to borrow her for a moment." There were a few sounds of complaint but Sky had opened the door and practically yanked me inside the small front office.

"Thank you! There are always so many!" She whined.

"I'm just here for pick up, did you have them ready?" I asked. Sky nodded and opened a new door to lead me deeper.

"You must be very serious to need to use these sir, I did as you asked but left the more... Unstable ones deep in the vault."

"Good, we don't need them anyhow. Not until we expand the entire city." She shivered as we passed more and more crates filled with resources, until we both felt the energy of what I came here for. She moved aside a large board of wood to reveal two leather cases, no more than two feet wide and six inches thick. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end.

"Careful, it'll give you a zap at first." I grunted and nodded, leaning down to grab one. It was a small zap, but it was enough to make my hand feel numb. I grabbed the second one, thankfully I was not shocked again.

"Thank you, you should probably get more helpers, or at least make a maximum number of people per line to lower the stress on you."

"I know but I'm always too busy!" She whined. "Be careful ok? Those things are dangerous."

"I know, but we need them. We need to grow fast right now." She gave me a weak smile before leading me back to the front, I would have gotten lost otherwise. Scarlet was waiting outside, idly waiting as she was watched by the citizens she protected.

"Come on girl, to the science center!" I called to her. She snorted and held out her claw, allowing me to jump on as she spread her wings. "Hold onto any papers! Don't want the, flying away!" I shouted as Scarlet flapped her wings, slowly getting off the ground. I honestly hope they held onto whatever papers they had, or else it was going to take a while to find them. It only took a few moments for us to arrive at the science center with Scarlet carrying me there. She landed softly on the lawn surrounding the center, setting me down gently.

"Thanks girl, only two more stops then we can get back home ok?" I told her patting her leg. She rumbled and lied down on the grass. Taking both cases I made my way up the stone steps to the entrance of the center. There weren't any guards stationed at the doors, so I pushed the old oak doors open. Inside there were five guards positioned against the far wall, each guard standing beside a door. Without breaking stride I went straight for the center door. It opened on its own when I got close, and closed behind me when I entered. Most of the halls were white with the occasional dark blue hall. Every so often I passed a room with a few scientists and mages experimenting or trying to increase a certain trait on our troops.

Once I made it to the center, I found Daedalus looking over plans.

"Having trouble?" I asked. He grumbled and turned to look at me.

"I was hoping to be able to finish research without using them, unfortunately I could not."

"Don't worry about it, besides I brought them, and I have every intention of using them. So what's next?"

He sighs. "Fire mirrors. We need to increase the ability to attack from a range, and harness a bit of blue energy along with sunlight."

"How long would that take?"

"At worst, twenty days, at best? Fifteen."

"Make it at best, we've got a lot of work to do." He nodded and called an emergency gathering.

"listen up! We're going to be working fifteen days straight! We're going to be finishing our research so we can properly train fire mirrors! Worry not for your families will be fine. It will only seem as if you were gone for your usual shift." He motioned to me.

"Here's the situation, inside this case I have powerful artifacts filled with pure blue energy. With it the fifteen days will pass in fifteen minutes to others. I am using this because we need to hurry and match others in terms of our military might before we can expand our city further!" I opened the suitcase, its contents emitted a light blue glow. Grabbing the one I would be using today, I was shocked by the energy but stood tall as I revealed what looked like a golden snow globe, with a blue rock in the center. It emitted blue arcs of energy which made my arm tingle.

"We have all we need for these fifteen days, are you all prepared for this?" Daedalus asks his workers. They murmur a bit, a few sounding unsure before they unanimously agreed.

"Then get ready! It'll feel a bit weird." I said placing the globe on the floor. Extending my right arm towards the globe, kneeling, the energy arced away from it's glass confine, shattering it. The rock glowed brighter as a blue barrier began expanding outward, beginning to cover more and more of the center, leaving me outside the bubble. I had done this once before, with a smaller scale time jump, but on a much larger area. Once, I assumed, the blue barrier covered the science center, it turned a few shades darker, and instantly, Daedalus and his workers vanished, I could barely make out silhouettes zipping by every now and then.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the blue stone had exhausted its reserves and disintigrated. I collapsed, exhausted. It took a lot more out of me than I thought, I could barely feel my right arm. Daedalus stood over me, some sort of bubbling liquid in a beaker was being offered.

"Is that going to kill me?" I panted.

"No, the opposite in fact." He smiled. Groaning I reached to grab it, before drinking it all down as quick as I could. It tasted awful, I felt like I was going to throw up. I stood up and wiped my mouth.

"I feel better, but now I feel nauseous." I said flexing my arm, I had feeling in it again.

"it's great for healing and refilling energy, I just couldn't quite get the taste down."

"Remind me to never let you cook. How'd it go?" I asked.

"The beginning was a bit hard to get used to it in the beginning, but after the first day, we were filled with energy! We were able to finish the research as well as start new on levitation! We should be done with that one within the month."

"Levitation wasn't one of my main concerns, but good, we'll be able to build faster and transport more. I'll be heading out towards the garrison, we'll need to speed up training, and if we can start on fire mirrors that would be great."

"Of course. I await for your next order... after our research is completed..." I shook his hand as I grabbed case and left the science center.

* * *

Scarlet had carried me back to the main garrison, where Eris was still working on training giants, however their chief was not among them today.

Eris had paused the training for the moment, she would have to since Scarlet was inside the garrison as well, getting some attention from the guards and a couple of giants.

"So... I don't know if we should do this sir." Eric said with mild concern.

"Don't worry about me alright? Daedalus gave me a pick me up after I helped with his research. After I help with your training all I have to do is help Torr."

"I just don't think you should push yourself so hard, those things are dangerous. You passed out the first time you used one."

"Eris it'll be fine ok? I can handle it. Now stop worrying about me. Once it goes off I want you to focus exclusively on training Fire mirrors and giants, Daedalus figure out how to properly use blue energy mixed in with the sun. We still have the giant boars right?" She nods sighing.

"Just don't push yourself too hard. LORA! Bring in the boars and training equipment! We're gonna be busy for the next few days!"

It did not take long for everything to be ready, twenty giant boars were milling about, corralled by Scarlet. Each boar was as tall as I was at the tip of their shoulder. Repeating the process from earlier, I set the globe down. It sparked with energy as the glass shattered, the familiar numb feeling took over my arm as the barrier expanded over the garrison. Scarlet remained inside as the barrier changed to it's dark blue color. Time sped up inside the barrier, the occasional large blur passing in front of me as energy continued to surge from the blue stone. From time to time I could make out a really big blur, a mix of red and tan. Scarlet was helping the Giants and fire mirrors train against larger opponents, good girl. In a short time for me, fifteen days passed inside the garrison as the energy fizzled out and the son disintegrated. I gasped and fell to my knees, this time was worse than before. I was completely exhausted from it, my vision getting a bit fuzzy.

Scarlet was at my side in an instant, she curled up around me protectively. "Hey girl... Did you enjoy your workout?" I rasped. She rumbled and sniffed me.

"I told you not to push yourself too hard." Eris sighed. She was blocked from my vision by Scarlets bulk. I was only able to see her disapproving but concerned face when Scarlet moved her tail aside.

"Well you know me," I grunted using Scarlet to get myself to my feet, "I don't like taking it easy."

"I don't think the citizens would appreciate their ruler dying, even it it is to help protect them." She huffed.

"Yeah... Well I've got to get to Torr... Need to... Help him."

"I don't think you should do that, you're already close to passing out as it is, I don't think you could handle another right after this one."

"No... I can do it... I... have..." My knees buckled, I would have fallen on my face if Eris hadn't caught me.

"You need rest, you can't continue in this state."

"N-no... I can.. do it." She was practically carrying me at this point.

"You're going home. Scarlet! Take him back home and make sure he gets some rest!" Scarlet gently grabbed me with one of her huge claws.

"No... I... need..." The last thing I remembered before losing consciousness was the feeling of Scarlet lifting off into the air.

* * *

I woke up late at night, gasping and in a slight panic, not knowing where I was. I had woken Scarlet, and strangely enough an adolescent swift strike dragon.

"H-hey girl... Who's this?" I asked. The small dragon gave me a tiny roar before curling back against Scarlet. It was about my size, purple scales and an orange wing membrane. Scarlet rumbled a bit and licked me. "Yeah i'm fine girl, i'm gong to go inside ok? I need a shower." She licked me again before scooting me with her hand. Patting her nose and giving her a little kiss I left inside. After taking my shower, and feeling pretty fresh I plopped down onto my bed. My arm still felt a bit numb, there was always some backlash. looking up at the ceiling contemplated on what I was going to do tomorrow. If my arm was fine I would go to Torr and help them finish, if not then I would need to go to Daedalus for help. I need to stay in good condition to be useful. Sighing I closed my eyes and anticipated the day ahead.


End file.
